


Lost in Japan

by zinny



Series: Heart of Iron [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: There was something utterly intoxicating in the way those eyes roamed over Tony's body, sending shivers down his spine and dopamine through his veins.





	Lost in Japan

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on Shawn Mendes' new bop: [Lost In Japan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycy30LIbq4w). Uh, there's barely any dialogue or plot here.
> 
> Honestly, this is more of an idea that I had for a much longer one-shot but I got lazy. ヽ༼ ் ▽ ் ༽╯

With a successful company came meetings across the globe. That being said, Tony practically lived in his private planes because of that. Not even the mojitos from his personal bartender could fix his permanent jet lag.

He hummed, fingers tapping on the rim of his glass. They were heading home from an investors meeting in Hong Kong. The flight was going to be long, the dullness will surely agitate him soon. 

"We're going to pass by Japan soon," Pepper announced from across him. He flickered his gaze over to her; she was immaculate as always. Even after nonstop meetings, Pepper constantly looked her best. "Isn't James in Japan?"

"He is." Tony raises an eyebrow, sipping his drink once more before placing it on the table between them.

Pepper kept her gaze on her laptop, dainty fingers typing away. The clicking of the keyboard blending with the hum of the jets motors.

"We finished the meeting rather quickly." She continued. "We have a couple of hours to kill and I'm in the mood for sushi."

"I can get the chef to-"

The laptop was shut briskly and placed on the table next to his drink. "I want sushi from that 24/7 place in Tokyo. Maybe we should stop for a few hours. I can get food and convince Happy to join me in the karaoke bar."

He furrowed his eyebrows, his brown eyes interlocked with Pepper's critical blue ones. The stare off lasted a few seconds before he narrowed his eyes and exhaled deeply. 

"I see." Tony pulled out his cell phone and glided a finger over the smooth screen. The digit hovering over Bucky's contact before hesitating slightly and sending him a quick text message.

His stomach twisted in knots. Bucky was in Japan for a few months, filming scenes for this movie he's starring in. Tony had missed him, of course. You couldn't get him to admit it out loud but he did yearn for the other's presence. 

A few heartbeats passed before a confirmation text message was received along with a hotel room number. Tony licked his lips anxiously, he looked back up to Pepper who was gazing out the window with a small smile twitching on the end of her lip.

"Guess we're going to Tokyo for a few hours."

Pepper grinned, she flickered her gaze to Tony and clapped once in excitement. "Excellent." She got up and made her way over to the flight attendants in the back. Tony briefly watched her with fondness before shaking his head and peering out the window himself.

They reached a private terminal and exited the plane. Tony and Pepper made their way over to the car waiting for them. Happy quickly came out and opened the doors for them. He looked awfully thrilled to be in Japan, nonetheless, the promise of an evening of freedom is exciting for all of them.

Whilst Pepper and Happy eagerly made plans for the evening, Tony remained quiet. His palms were damp as he thought about seeing Bucky again. The last time he saw him his hair was to his shoulders for the film he was working on, Bucky looked great. But then again, he always did. Tony's fingers twitched in anticipation of seeing his paramour again. Even if it's just for a few hours. 

The car ride was quick. Happy pulled up in the back of the hotel, quickly flanking Tony's side as they reached the revolving doors. Pepper insisted on staying in the car, switching from the back of the car to the passenger seat with a knowing smile thrown at Tony before he left. 

"I'm good here, Hap." Tony extracted the sunglasses from the bridge of his nose. "You go and have fun with Pepper. I'll text you in a few hours."

"All right, boss." Happy nodded curtly before grinning mischievously. "Be careful. Use protection!"

Tony rolled his eyes with a simper. He turned back to the doors and stepped into the hotel lobby. At the moment, he was very lucky that Bucky was a celebrity. Privacy being almost nonexistent to both but that only helps in these type of scenarios as they both book discreet places for their meetups. 

Ignoring the small crowd of people gathered in the lobby, Tony passed the desk and made his way over to the elevator without being seen. He settles into the compartment and presses the button to Bucky's floor. The doors close and the soft hum of the elevator intertwines with the faint classical music coming from the chambers speakers. 

His heart beats loudly in his ribcage. He attempts to distract himself by checking his reflection in the mirror. But all he sees is himself with red cheeks and wide eyes. As he attempts to freshen himself up, the "ding" of the elevator pulls him away before he could do much about it. Tony sucks in a breath and makes his way out of the elevator and into the hallway.

The halls were dimmed, shades of red and gold on the walls; chandeliers hanged with gold accents and Swarovski diamonds glimmering in the ceiling. The hotel had a very old-Hollywood vibe to it. It was _very_ Bucky. His aesthetic ranged from anything the social norm deemed "vintage" to very contemporary; a true paradox. 

Eventually, he reached Bucky's door. He paused and squared his shoulders before exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding in. With a swift knock on the door, Tony attempted to lean against the wall as casually as possible. Alas, the more he tried, the tenser he appeared. 

The door opened a few moments later revealing a familiar face. Tony's eyes shined brightly as they interlocked with curious vibrant grey-blue eyes. Bucky's hair is still long but now it's pushed up into a bun, a few loose hairs framing his face. He was clean-shaven, shirtless and looking at Tony like he hung the moon itself. There was something utterly intoxicating in the way those eyes roamed over Tony's body, sending shivers down his spine and dopamine through his veins. 

Without hesitation, Bucky got a firm grip on Tony's tie and pulled him into his hotel room. No words required, they both knew why they were here.


End file.
